World Cyber Arena Server 2016
Web Event Link : '''http://activity.jumpw.com/wca/index.jsp Server ---- Activity Rules #You need to bind your bank account card with your account and this website, and the bank account name must be the same name with your real name on your account. #You must fully fill your information on the website and the game passport to get prizes. #The result data of all events will be judged according to the server. #All prizes will be given after passing for 15 days. #All money prizes will according to last week prize and the prizes that given to those players who join to get lucky draw. #You can get all prizes only when you bind your account on this website. #Everything relate to WCA in 300 Heroes are reserved by JUMP. ---- Information About WCA Server #WCA Server is a China Mainland Server and everyone can join in this server. #WCA Server will not participate in any official events. #WCA Server will not participate in any top up events. #WCA Server will focus solely on tournament activities relate to WCA events. #WCA Server will have around 400,000 Yuan total prize pool from all WCA events on the first launch and will have more than 1,000,000 Yuan in each year. ---- WCA Grand Prix "God of the Heaven" (天降财神) '''Gold of the Heaven is the WCA Event holding by JUMP on WCA Server. There is several events start at the same time and you need to follow the Activity Rules and bind your account with the bank account in order to get most of the rewards in the events. The details for all of these events are as follows: *'Arena & BF Top 100 MVP' **At the website, The 6 lists of all MVP are as follows: ***Top 100 players of Eternal Battlefield's most kills (击杀). ***Top 100 players of Eternal Battlefield's most wins (胜场) ***Top 100 players of Eternal Battlefield's most tower pushes (推塔). ***Top 100 players of Eternal Arena's most kills (击杀) ***Top 100 players of Eternal Arena's most wins (胜场) ***Top 100 players of Eternal Arena's most tower pushes (助攻). **The top 10 players are given huge rewards from the WCA website in the form of real cash (1500 - 150 Yuan). **The top 100 players are also given rewards from the WCA website in the form of real cash (80-10 Yuan). **The reward will be sent within 3 days to all players. **Note : The final decision on this event belongs to JUMP Network. *'Arena & BF SOLO Cup' **The SOLO Cup is divided into weekly and monthly race. **The registration for weekly SOLO tournament will be hold from Monday to Thursday. **Arena's registration group is 578985321 (QQ). **BF's registration group is 578984798 (QQ). **Friday and Saturday, you will be randomly assigned to fight in SOLO game. **The winner from each week will be qualified to participate in the monthly SOLO tournament and can no longer take part in another weekly SOLO tournament within the same month. **Each month, the winners from 4 weeks will be qualified to participate in the monthly SOLO tournament. **The 2nd and 3rd places on each week (8 players) will battle against each others to find 4 qualified players (1st - 4th places) to participate in the monthly SOLO tournament. **Each month will have a total of 8 players that qualified to participate in the monthly SOLO tournament. **The winner will receive a prize reward up to 10,000 Yuan (Eternal Battlefield SOLO). *'Take Medal for Cash' **Each week, the top 100 players in SOLO ranking will get medals as a reward. **Medal is divided into 4 ranks on each mode. **Eternal Battlefield has Gold, Orange, Purple and Blue Medal **Eternal Arena has Top Level, High Level, Middle Level, Low Level Medal. **Players can use medals on the event page by turning them into cash rewards or exchanging for the title "No Game No Life" (游戏人生). *'Face-Value Contest' **Unrelated and related to the game at the same times, this event focus more on your face more than your skills. **The winner in this event will become the presenter of the game itself too. **The details and conditions of this event may change from time to time, but it will involve about how good looking you are all the times. ---- ----